


Grey is the Face of Every Mortal

by Anonymous6285



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HIV/AIDS, Omorashi, Vomiting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: In his later years of life, Freddie is having trouble holding his bladder for too long. Lucky for him, his friends are very kind.Requested by 'Amaranth'





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie wiggled around as he sang, grabbing Brian’s attention, who cut them off.

“Fred? You okay?” Freddie blushed. He had gone to the bathroom just an hour and a half ago, and he already had to go so bad again. He nodded with a smile.

“I’m fine.” Brian was a bit hesitant to let Freddie go on, seeing as he was clearly uncomfortable, but he wasn’t going bring it up if Freddie said he was fine. He forced a smile.

“Alright. Sorry for stopping you guys.”

“It’s fine, darling.” 

 

***

 

After their practice, which went on for another hour or so, Freddie ran out of the room as fast as humanly possible. Brian put Red Special away and followed. He knew Freddie had to piss. He’d figured it out, and he was glad to see that his friend had made it fine and was walking towards him.

“Hey, Fred? You sure you’re doing okay?” Brian seemed to scare Freddie, and he jumped back.

“Oh, Brian! Hey! Yeah, I’m alright. Why?”

“Nothing, you just… you sure?”

Freddie laughed. “Yes, I’m sure. What’s gotten into you?” Brian shrugged and smiled.

“Hey, Roger and Deacy are coming over for dinner? You want to?” Freddie clapped his hands in excitement.

“I’d love to! Thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome, Fred. It wouldn’t be any fun without you.” Freddie smiled, covering his teeth.

“What time?” 

Brian shrugged. “Get there any time before seven, I suppose.”

“See you then.”

 

***

 

It was about six thirty when Freddie showed up. Deacy was there, but Roger was not.

“Freddie! Hey!”

“Hello, darling. Is Brian in the kitchen?”

“Yeah. He told me to come get the door.” Freddie took off his shoes, and the two of them went into the kitchen, where Brian was walking out with a tray of food into the dining room.

“Hey, Fred,” he said, careful not to drop the tray. Freddie helped him lower it to the table.

“Hello, darling. This all looks so delicious. Is it only the four of us tonight?”

“Yeah,” Deacy answered. “All the girls had a girl’s night out, and Jim said he’d watch the kids at my house.”

“Oh, yes. I heard.”

 

***

 

They all ate dinner, and the talked about a great many things, but towards the end of the meal, Freddie wasn’t listening too much. He stood to go to the bathroom, and as soon as he was in, felt his bladder empty itself without permission all in his pants.

“Oh, fuck!” He ignored his tears and tried to wipe up the pee with one of Brian’s towels, but it did no use. There was too much, and his pants were wet, too. So instead, he sat on the toilet for the better part of an hour before Roger knocked on the door.

“Freddie?”

“Yes, Rog?” he replied, trying to make his voice sound not so shaky.

“How long are you going to be? I’ve been waiting a while.

“Sorry, darling. I’m not sure how long I’ll be. Er, could you get Brian, please?”

“Of course.” Freddie heard his footsteps away from the door, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He rubbed his forehead, feeling more tears start to come as he thought about what he would say to Brian.

His thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door. “Freddie? Roger said he needed the loo, but you were still in here, and you wanted to see me.”

“I’m sorry. Can you tell him I might be a while?”

“He’s in the upstairs one. But what’s going?”

“I…” Freddie panicked. He couldn’t say it. He wouldn’t. “Nothing’s going on, dear. Well… do you think I could stay a bit later… until Roger and John leave?”

“Of course, Fred, but what on earth are you doing hiding in the toilet?” Freddie covered his face but still got up to unlock the door and open it for Brian.

Brian saw the wet towel on the floor and the wet pants the singer had on.

“Oh.” Freddie’s heart dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know much about their personal lives and I don’t really feel comfortable going and reading about and stuff so I know they’re kids and stuff but other than that I know nothing. 
> 
> This is fictional :::::::: enjoy

“Oh.” Brian saw tears form in Freddie’s eyes, so he quickly walked into the bathroom and picked up the towel. “Freddie, it’s fine. Start the shower. I’ll grab you some clothes.” Freddie nodded.

“Thank you, Bri. You’re wonderful, darling.” Brian smiled.

“Sorry you were cooped up in here for so long.”

“It’s alright.”

“You can step out of your clothes. I’ll turn around if you want.”

“You don’t have to turn around. It’s not like you’ve never seen a set before.” This made Brian laugh, and he took Freddie’s clothes from him, leaving the toilet.

 

***

 

Freddie finished his shower, and when he was out, there were already clothes sitting on the counter, waiting for him. Along with a note.

‘Hope these fit okay. John and Roger went home, and Anita and the kids won’t be back for another hour.’ 

Freddie got dressed and went out to meet Brian in the living room, where he was watching the news. Freddie saw that they were talking about him on there.

“Bri, what are you watching?” Brian quickly turned the tv off, but Freddie went to turn back on, curious. “I want to see what they’re saying about me.”

He read things on the screen about him and AIDS, and it absolutely broke his heart. Brian’s too.

“Fred, it was on. I wasn’t really paying attention. I was watching the weather in the corner, and--”

“Darling, it’s fine. You can watch what you want.” Brian went to change the channel to a rerun of Family Ties. “Er, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t realise I had to go so bad.”

“No, it’s fine. It happens. How long were you thinking of staying?”

Freddie sat down on the couch. “I’m not sure. Jim is catching a flight out tonight. His mum’s not doing too well, so he’s going to go stay with her.” Brian nodded. “Do you… do you think I could stay here?”

“Oh, Freddie, yes, of course. Whatever you need.” Freddie smiled.

“Dear, could we talk for a moment?” Brian nodded an affirmative. “You obviously know I’m sick, Bri.” Before Brian could fake any sort of shock, Freddie cut him off. “Don’t pretend you don’t. I mean, look at me. I just… I don’t want it affecting anything.”

“It won’t affect anything.”

“I just want to live life like we’ve been, yeah?” Brian nodded, noticing how Freddie danced around important words. 

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

Later, Anita and the kids were back. Jim was with them. Freddie hugged him as soon as he saw him. 

“Darling, you stopped by.”

“I saw you weren’t at the house, so I figured you’d still be here.”

“How kind of you, dear. Come in, won’t you?” Jim stepped in, and Brian smiled at him. 

“Hello, Jim. Thank you for watching the kids tonight. I really appreciate.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. They’re quite entertaining.” At that moment Jimmy ran up to Jim and gave him a high five. 

“Uncle Jim is the best babysitter ever!” he told his dad. Brian laughed. 

“I’m glad you liked him.”

Anita took the three of them to bed, and Jim looked at Freddie. “Are those your clothes, Freddie?” He shook his head. 

“They’re Brian’s. I had an accident.” Jim pulled himself closer to the singer, hands resting on his arms. 

“Again? Oh, why didn’t you call? I could have brought you some clothes over.”

“It’s fine,” Brian insisted. “I don’t mind.” Jim smiled. 

“I’ve got to get to the airport soon,” he said. 

“Would you like a ride?” Brian offered. 

“It’s fine. I’ve already got the car packed outside.”

“Safe travels.”

“Goodbye. And thanks for taking care of Freddie.”

“It’s no problem.” Jim left the house and drove off towards the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Freddie slept in Brian’s guest room. He got him set up and went to sit in the bed with Anita, who was laying down already.

“Brian, dear, won’t you lie down and rest?” Brian shrugged.

“I’m not really feeling it. Sorry.” Anita sat up.

“Is it Freddie?” He nodded. “Are you worried about him?”

“I’m only worried he’s in so much pain, and I think about what he doesn’t tell us about, you know?” She nodded, rubbing his back.

“Perhaps you should sleep. He’ll be alright.” Brian smiled but got back up. 

“I’m just gonna go get a glass of water.”

“Alright.” He stood and left the room, making his way to the kitchen, where he just sat. He didn’t get himself water, only sat.

He stayed there for a few minutes before he heard awful retching. He ran up the stairs so fast to check on the kids, who were fast asleep in their beds. Then it dawned on him. Freddie.

He went to the singer’s room, and sure enough, Freddie was leaning over the edge of the bed, dry heaving. He walked over and helped Freddie to the toilet, where he started to vomit. Anita appeared in the doorway.

“It’s alright, Freddie. Let it all out. You’re alright.” Anita’s face softened, and she started digging through the cabinets.

“Brian, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t wake me. Don’t worry.” Freddie continued vomiting as Anita handed Brian some medicine. Freddie pulled out of the toilet bowl and sat up against Brian, who handed him the pills.

“Thank you,” he said, taking them and swallowing two. “I’m terribly sorry, darling. I know the kids are in bed, and I didn’t mean to cause such a ruckus.”

“Freddie, the kids are fine,” Anita assured. “I’ll go get you some water, okay?” Freddie nodded and turned to Brian when Anita was gone.

“You alright? What happened?” Freddie sniffled.

“Oh, I just got nauseous, dear. Don’t worry about me.” Brian was going to tell him that he was going to worry as much as he wanted, but he remembered what Freddie said about living life like they had been.

He never worried about Freddie. Freddie could take care of himself. “Alright,” he agreed. Anita returned with a glass of water, and Brian helped Freddie up and let him clean his mouth up before drinking.

“Are you okay, Freddie? Do you still need to?” He shook his head.

“Thank you for being so kind, the both of you.” She smiled. 

“It’s no trouble. Brian, were you going to help him to bed?” Brian nodded. “Goodnight, Freddie.”

“Goodnight, darling.” She went back to bed, and Freddie did as well.

“Please come get me if you need anything, okay?” Freddie nodded, and Brian went back out to the living room and turned on the tv.

 

***

 

Freddie woke up early in the morning, but he was still tired. As he tried to get comfortable again, though, he felt a wetness crawling beneath him. His stomach churned, and he suddenly felt an empty hole inside of him.

He’d already wet himself once at Brian’s in the last day, and now he had done it again, but it was around 3:00, and he knew he could take care of it himself.

He stood up from the bed and pulled the sheets off, stripping his clothes. Gathering them in his arms, he started making his way to the kitchen, where Brian’s washing machine was. As he walked downstairs, he heard the television. It was the rerun of some old show Freddie hadn’t seen in a long time, and he thought nothing of it. But as he walked through the living room, he heard a voice.

“Freddie, what are you doing up so late?” The singer froze in his tracks. It must have been too dark for Brian to realise he was completely naked, but he couldn’t turn around now.

“N-nothing,” he stuttered, continuing to walk to the kitchen. Don’t follow me, he thought. Don’t follow me. Don’t follow me.

He followed him, and as he turned on the kitchen light, he saw Freddie shoving sheets and clothes into the washing machine. Shit. He was naked.

“Freddie, what on earth…?” It took him a minute, but he realised. “Oh, it’s fine.” Freddie covered his face after he had everything in the machine.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Brian walked over and hugged him, despite the fact that he was wearing no clothes.

“I know you didn’t. Are you alright, though, because this is the second time, Fred.” 

No, it’s the seventh, he said in his head. It’s just the second in front of you. He nodded.

“Just an accident, I guess. A one-off, yeah?” Brian smiled hesitantly. “But, dear, what are you doing up? It’s three in the morning, Bri. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He shrugged

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just worried.”

“Worried?”

“About the kids,” he lied quickly, saving himself. Freddie was going to ask what was wrong with the kids, but Brian cut off his thoughts. “Do you want to go put some pants on? Maybe have a shower?”

“It’s a bit late for a shower, don’t you think?”

“It’s alright. I’ll start the wash.” Freddie smiled.

“Thanks.” He walked off to have his shower.


End file.
